Problems Solved With Teamwork and Peanut Butter
by idkgirl27
Summary: Cartman has used gum to cause yet another problem for Kyle and just like usual Stan is there to help him solve it with the aide of his superior knowledge and peanut butter. It turns out though that the internet knows a few more things than Stan does... NO SLASH (This is a gift for Mickeymouse4everz)


**A/N: Hello everyone! This here was written for a friend of mine who knows as Mickeymouse4everz.**

**We shook hands and a deal was made a fic for a fic!**

**So here's my half of the deal: a Stan and Kyle friendship one-shot.**

**I hope ya'll like it okay for whatever reason I wanted to include some peanut butter in this fic so I did!**

**The only other thing you should know is that this story takes place a couple months after the 'Ginger Cow' episode.**

**Anyways please read and please enjoy!**

"Okay, dude, he's gone now."

A venomous glare was thrown his way as he entered the living room.

That look wasn't really for him but with its original target, which was again Cartman, having just been kicked out there was simply no one else to receive it.

"He shouldn't have fucking been here in the first place, Stan!"

A yelp of pain followed the yelling as Kyle kicked the leg of the table trying to find something to take his frustration out on, which only resulted in a sharp pain running up his leg and him dropping to the floor.

Stan let out a sigh and crouched down next to his super best friend, who was holding his foot and wincing. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Because I've fucking had it with his shit! Why in the hell would you think that inviting him over would be a good thing?!"

Kyle's eyes turned misty, a combination of frustration and pain to be blamed for. Usually the red head viewed crying as a pathetic sign of defeat but there was only so much Cartman a person could take before they just gave up.

"Shit. Don't cry, Kyle." Stan placed a hand on his super best friend's back in an attempt to comfort him and was surprised that Kyle didn't immediately push him away. "I'm sorry but I felt bad for him, you know. He doesn't have anyone else and he kept bugging me to invite hi-"

"So fucking what?! Of course he doesn't have any friends! He's a bigoted, spiteful, fatass piece of shit with a whore for a mother! You know how much he hates me and you still let him hang out with us! I never do anything bad to him but for whatever reason he finds it necessary to fuck with me at any chance he gets!"

Stan bit his lip as he looked at what started today's fight between Cartman and Kyle.

Gum.

It was a pretty large amount and it was bright pink but there was nothing out of the ordinary about it except for the fact that it was completely stuck to his sbf's hair.

"Come on it's not _that _bad…."

That was a lie. Cartman had done a good job at getting it in his hair but still compared to his past actions towards Kyle this was pretty tame.

"It's not just this. He's_ always_ doing shit like this to me and my hair finally grew back! Do you know how much trouble my mom got me into for shaving it off and now I'm going to have to cut it all off again!"

This statement however was true. After Kyle had his vision, which later turned out to be just Cartman and a projector, he had shaved his head and after making sure that her son was not mentally scarred from eating nothing except for Cartman's farts, Sheila had grounded him for a month. No playing outside, no video games, no staying up to watch 'Terrance and Phillip', basically no anything that made Kyle's life enjoyable. His mom had just commented on how happy and proud she was that his hair had returned to its past length, not that its growth was an accomplishment by Kyle's standards. All he had done was wait for it to grow back and luckily for him his hair grew out rather quickly but there was no way it would grow back by tomorrow when he was expected to return home and since Kyle was pretty sure that the only way the gum was going to escape his fiery curls was by cutting it off again he was certain to be yelled at again.

For whatever reason Stan found it necessary to poke at the sticky substance trapped by the Kyle's hair and let out a sound of disgust when his finger was nearly cemented into the gum.

"Okay, maybe it is a _little _bad…."

Stan let out a small sound as Kyle pushed him away, "No shit, Sherlock!"

Then raven-haired boy rearranged himself so that he was again by Kyle's side, "I said I was sorry! What else am I supposed to do?"

Kyle wiped his eyes and let out a tired sigh, "Nothing. I'll take care of this myself. Shit."

His last word wasn't directed at Stan but at the new pain he felt when he tried pulling out the gum. After a couple more tugs and no progress in its removal his hands dropped to his lap and he stared at them unsure of what to do.

"Hey, what about some peanut butter?"

Kyle's eyes narrowed at his friend's suggestion, "I'm not fucking hungry."

Stan shook his head and dared to make eye contact with his sbf. He countered those dangerous green orbs with his own, dark and calm. "No, dude, that's not what I meant. I remember the sixth graders said that peanut butter gets gum out of your hair."

Kyle tried his best to maintain his steely stare but a look like that was best reserved for fatass.

So instead he let out another sigh as his expression softened, "We can't trust them, Stan. Remember when they told us how to do red rocket and when that Scott kid sold Cartman his pubes?"

"Maybe they haven't always been the best source of information but it's worth a shot. Anyways…." Stan gave Kyle a smirk, "You can't count the Cartman/Scott thing as them deceiving us. Cartman's a dumbass he should have known that you don't buy your own pubes."

Kyle let out a small laugh, "That's completely true but how would we even use peanut butter to clean my hair?"

Stan stayed silent and tried his remember what the sixth graders had told him, "You just get some and put it on your hair and then… you brush it out."

"Really?" Kyle waited for Stan's nod before slowly rising to his feet, the pain from early having left, "I'm putting my trust in you, dude. If this doesn't work and my mom ends up killing me over this then the blood is on your hands."

Stan stood up quickly and laughed a bit, "Don't worry. Everything's going to work out. I promise."

Kyle simply nodded before motioning towards the kitchen. Silently praying that for once things would run smoothly and there wouldn't be any of South Park's usual shit to distract them.

He sat down on a chair and waited as Stan grabbed the peanut butter. When the raven-haired boy made his back to his sbf he looked quizzically, "Hey, do you think crunchy peanut butter works too?"

Stan had remembered the sixth graders mentioning smooth peanut butter but when Kyle looked back with uncertainty as to whether or not Stan could be trusted he opened the jar and scooped out about half of it. Kyle had no chance to talk before the peanut butter was practically thrown into his hair.

So instead the two stayed silent as Stan tried his best to massage it into the curls but it was harder than he thought it would be and the fact that it was crunchy peanut butter wasn't helping.

After a few minutes Stan stepped back and examined his work.

Truthfully it looked worse than before as the chunks of peanut butter settled beside the gum.

"Now what?"

Kyle looked towards his sbf. Sure he trusted him, trusted him with his life, but the boy's previous question had filled him with doubt when he realized that Stan had a very little idea of what he was doing.

"Umm…." That was the part that Stan didn't know but there had to be a third step in this process. They couldn't just leave the peanut butter in his hair forever, right? "Well….. you just, you know, take out the peanut butter…'

Kyle rolled his eyes, "That much is obvious but I meant _how_ do you get it out?"

"I guess you could just wash it out with soap or somethi-"

"You don't know what to do next?! Stan, my hair is even worse than it was before! Now there's not only gum but I've got fucking peanut butter in there too!"

"Kyle, calm dow-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! MY MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME ONCE SHE SEES MY HAIR! I'M. GOING. TO DIE."

Kyle burst into tears and Stan scanned the room nervously, "Look, I'll find out I'm sure the internet can tell me…."

The sobs quieted into a slight whimper and Kyle nodded, **_Why didn't I think of that before?! _**

As Kyle continued to inwardly scold himself Stan ran to the computer and was quick to search it.

He was pretty sure that Kyle wouldn't be killed over something as simple as his hair but then again Sheila was always one to take everything to the extreme. She'd probably try starting another war over this against who Stan couldn't think of probably with whoever created crunchy peanut butter….

Stan pushed those thoughts away as he read the first result.

He skimmed through the article….

**1. USE CREAMY PEANUT BUTTER**

His breath hitched but quickly released when it said that though the smooth peanut butter was preferably that the crunchy worked as well.

**2. USE A BRUSH TO COMB IT IN HAIR**

Eh, he was sure that using his hands wouldn't have negative results. At least, he hoped it wouldn't.

**3. USE A TOWEL TO PULL OUT PEANUT BUTTER**

He could still do that.

**4. WASH HAIR THROUGHLY**

Okay, Kyle could do that himself in the shower.

With his new information Stan hurried back downstairs to find Kyle still in the same spot, teary green eyes looking back at him.

"I found out what the next step is. We have to pull the peanut butter out."

"With what?"

Stan bit his lip wishing that he had stopped to take notes, "We just use our hands…"

Kyle's brow raised at his sbf's tone but trustingly began to gently pull at the peanut butter. It hurt but with if Stan had said that this was the next step what was else was he supposed to do. He stopped for a second and looked at Stan who stood their chewing on his bottom lip. Sure Stan didn't know what he was doing but neither did he and at least they were in this mess together.

"Can you help me?"

Stan nodded and walked closer and began to mimic Kyle's actions making sure not to pull too hard.

Luckily for them their teamwork was, well, working and the gum was loosening up.

"Looks like all that's left for you to do is shower…"

Kyle stood up and nodded. He was happy that he could finally be clean the mess in his hair was driving him crazy and that same mess was now on his hands. "Okay, umm, Stan?" Kyle paused for a moment and offered a smile sure the situation had sucked but it looked as if everything was going to turn out okay. "Thanks for helping even though I was being a dick to you at first."

Stan smiled back, "No problem. I'm just sorry that I even invited him in the first place."

The red-head rolled his eyes at the apology, "It's okay. Just don't mention that asshole again to me."

The two boys laughed for a moment today's problem was about to solved and though when compared to other shit that happened in South Park this problem may have been more trivial but still it was a challenge that the two had surpassed together.

"I'm going to go clean up now. Thanks again, Stan."

The raven-haired boy nodded and waited until Kyle was gone to start cleaning up.

As he held the jar of peanut butter in his hands, practically empty from today's events, he could hear the shower running and as he stuck his finger in the jar scooping up the remains before eating it himself he couldn't help but smile.

**_Mission accomplished._**

**A/N: So yeah this was my idea hoped it turned out okay!**


End file.
